


Ornithology AKA Sam Wilson's a Dork

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Before serving, Sam studied biology/zoology with a concentration in ornithology in college And/or three times Sam geeked out over birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inappropriate Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by: Themanfromnantucket, Thank you!!

Sam fell back on the mattress with a satisfied huff, breathing heavily with pleasure dilated pupils, his bare chest had droplets of sweat all over and he was grinning sleepily. He seemed entranced by the ceiling until the bed next to him dipped down and he rolled his neck with a smile as Steve brought over a damp washcloth and washed the front of Sam's body with a content expression. 

"You know I'm kinda glad about the whole super soldier stamina thing Cause I think I might have just switched beds"

Steve chuckled and threw the washcloth over his shoulder for them to pick up the next morning. He was still on his knees next to Sam, looking over him and mapping out every part of his body in this moment with the kind of sincerity that Sam found out came with dating an artist. Steve trailed a finger over Sam's stomach with a cocky smirk, 

"What's the matter? You already getting tired?"

Sam nudged him sharply with a roll of his eyes and Steve fell over obediently, flopping over onto the pillows with a soft 'pouff-'

"Hey, shut up, we went like three rounds tonight, give a guy a break."

Steve didn't respond but hummed into the pillow, rubbing his face uncannily like a cat before turning his eyes back to same with the same mischievous glint that had started this whole thing. 

Sam reached over sideways and tugged on his arm, 

"Move over, Cap."

Steve obliged and plopped easily onto his back, lifting his arm so that Sam could move underneath, laying his head on the super-soldier's bicep. Sam moved his free hand over Steve's chest and laid it palm down over his heart, feeling the light, steady beat. Steve hummed and pulled the blanket over them, snuggling closer to Sam before settling down happily. 

They remained like that, silent and enjoying the shared moment for a while, both of them dozing off and on only to wake up and curl up closer. Sam kept his hand firmly on Steve's heart even as he drifted in and out of rest. He was mostly asleep when he mumbled something and Steve looked over, eyes mostly closed.

"What was that--"

Steve mumbled back, barely awake himself. Sam repeated himself, patting the spot over Steve's heart,

"I said; A bird's heart beats 400 beats per minute when it's resting and sometimes over a 1000 when it's in flight--"

Steve's eyes snapped open curiously, looking over at Sam where he was laying next to him, eyes closed and face relaxed. One eyebrow was up, watching the man next to him curiously, he huffed and Sam smiled, 

"You're heartbeat gets really fast when you go to sleep, that's what reminded me.."

"Oh.."

Steve trailed off softly, turning his head back and looking up at the ceiling, 

"That's a really specific fact."

Sam sighed and shifted in Steve's arms, eyes still closed and snuggling closer while Steve still had his eyes on the ceiling thoughtfully. Sam's voice was heavy with night when he spoke, 

"Hhm, I studied ornithology before I went into the service--"

Steve's breath hitched and his eyes jumped to Sam's face, suddenly alert and still confused, his voice was disbelieving when he spoke. 

"Ornithology? As in, the study of birds?"

Sam's eyes opened lightly to look up at the blond man who had shifted onto his side, still looking at Sam. He shifted down onto the pillow, annoyed that Steve had moved and shrugged his shoulders, 

"Yeah, why?"

Steve paused, his entire being freezing until he giggled lightly, which eventually turned into a full blown laugh. He kept laughing, the bed shaking as he covered his face and shuddering into the fit of laughter. Sam sat up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes, staring at the super soldier who had apparently lost his mind. 

"What?!"

Steve responded by laughing harder, rolling sideways away from Sam who threw his hands up in confusion. 

"It's not that funny, dude."

However, Sam was holding back a laugh simply because Steve was laughing so hard. He pulled the pillow from underneath him and smacked the other man on the side of the head, which did absolutely nothing. Steve rolled back over until he was facing Sam, tears rolling down his face. 

"So-- You're the "Falcon" and--"

He broke off with another giggle as Sam shook his head,

"And you studied--"

He swallowed another laugh, 

"Birds?"

He finally finished with giggle while Sam looked on disbelievingly. Steve fell back on the pillow behind him with a goofy grin on his face and Sam hit him again with the pillow.

"Yes? And? What's wrong with that?"

Despite himself, Sam was grinning as well. Steve looked up at him with an amused expression and big eyes, looking uncannily like a drunken puppy. He gave a quick laugh, 

"Nothing! It's just--"

He cut himself off laughing and Sam rolled over on the bed shaking his head, 

"Whatever, man, you were LITERALLY born on the 4th of July, don't even talk to me about irony, Mister AMERICA."

Steve laughed louder and Sam closed his eyes with a smile, pushing his face into the pillow, Steve laying on his back next to him, the same shit eating grin on his face. He would go quiet for a few moments and then giggle a little, making the bed shake slightly. Eventually Sam opened his eyes,

"I hope you think the couch is funny cause that's where you're heading."

Steve laughed but rolled over, putting an arm around the other man and snuggling into his neck. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I think I'm still a little drunk. Going to sleep now."

Sam closed his eyes again, this time moving closer to Steve wrapped around him and sighing,

"Uh-huh, I think Thor's mead has some lingering effects on you.."


	2. She'll Come Around Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Steve's daughter doesn't quite share her father's love of birds and bird facts.

"What have you got there, Mira?"

Sam dropped to his knees next to the three year old, still in his work clothes as he had just gotten home. Steve was at the table reading on a tablet while Mira played happily with her toys on the floor. Sam had gotten home and kissed the top of Steve's head before dropping his files on the table and immediately going to where his daughter was. 

She hugged him and then picked up a few varying plastic farm animals, displaying them as best she could in her little hands. Sam took them and she turned around, running enthusiastically to her toy box, practically falling as she searched meticulously for the right toy to show off to her daddy. He looked behind him to where Steve was watching them contently, 

"What have you two been up to today?"

Steve thought about it for a moment, taking a sip of his coffee, 

"Well, we got around kinda late but then I took her to the tower to see everybody (Plus Hill needed to talk to me about that one job) then we went to a bunch of shops, a lot of places that Pepper recommended. we just got home an hour ago, I'm surprised she's awake, to be honest."

Sam shook his head,

"Who did you leave her with while you were with Maria?"

"Bruce, why--Oh.."

Sam nodded and snapped his fingers as Steve's realization hit him and he laughed, rubbing his forehead.

"We have got to tell Clint that he can't keep sneaking her candy behind everyone's back."

Sam huffed, turning around as Mira ran at him with a new stock of randomized toys, dropping them proudly in his lap. He picked up a couple of the plastic dinosaurs and bouncing them around in the air while Mira babbled happily next to him.

"Your lucky he didn't give her an espresso or something, she'd be bouncing off the walls."

Steve laughed and nodded in agreement,

"Really, he didn't even believe us when we told him that an espresso machine isn't an appropriate gift for a two year old."

Sam chuckled and grabbed Mira, tickling her and hugging her close as she tried to wiggle. Eventually she gave up and looked up at her father, a giddy expression, he kissed her on the head.

"Mira, did Uncle Clint give you anything today?"

She paused, thinking about it while Steve watched with an amused expression on his face. The little girl shook her head hesitantly, popping her thumb in her mouth.

"Mira."

Sam emphasized, and the little girl huffed, pulling out a small pile of chocolates that were now a melted mess from her pocket and handing it sheepishly to her father.

"Thank you, Mira."

Then she added quickly,

"But Uncle kint said-- said that I could have them if I hid them fwom uncle bwuce.."

The indignation on the three year old's face was apparent and she pouted as Sam put her down and took the candy to the kitchen.

"You can still have some, sweetie, but maybe tomorrow. It's a little to late for candy."

Mira wasn't listening, she turned her back in a huff and played with her toys angrily out of her fathers' sight. Steve looked up at Sam who had just rested an arm on his shoulder, watching the indignant toddler.

"You really pissed her off"

Sam shrugged nonchalantly,

"Don't worry, I got this."

Sam winked at him and Steve made a gesture towards the toddler,

"Go for it"

Sam walked up to where the little girl was playing with her back turned and laid on his stomach next to her, looking over her shoulder to what she was doing. She glared at him and turned away, pulling her toys with her, Sam retaliated by picking up a few figures himself, and moving them around on the carpet,

"Fine, then I'm just going to play over here by myself."

She made a little "Humph" noise and looked over at him suspiciously, he looked away from her and played with the little farm animals, making little noises and trotting them around. Try as she did, she ended up watching what he was doing and eventually she ended up turning around in her seat, paying attention with the toys that he had in his hand. She was still pretty mad but she was losing her resolve and then, a few minutes later she made a grab for the toys, reaching out with wanting hands. He laughed and then handed her one of the little dinosaur figurines, a T-rex to be specific. She was about to turn around again when he got her attention, motioning for her to come closer.

"Hey, hey, come here, I want to show you something."

She turned around suspiciously but then sat in front of him, still holding a bunch of different toys.

"Gimme the T-Rex."

The toddler shook her head quickly and then pulled that specific toy t he chest even though, previously she hadn't shown much interest in it, her father huffed,

"I'll give it back, I promise."

She handed the toy over slowly and he took it, also grabbing the chicken from the little pile of farm animals. He held them up side by side, looking at them closely with a grin.

"Now, what is this?"

He held out the chicken. Mira looked at it for a moment, fidgeting with her feet,

"Tickin.."

"Very good! Now what about this guy?"

She looked unimpressed and Steve had completely abandoned his tablet just to watch the show going on in his living room, an amused grin on his face.

"T-wex"

She said Matter-of-factly. He nodded and then put them side by side again,

"Exactly! Guess what? This guy-"

He held up the T-rex,

"Is related to this little dude."

He held up the chicken, proudly

"So when you see a chicken, it's the closest thing to a T-Rex that you're ever gonna see."

He smiled triumphantly and the little girl's eyes widened, looking at the two little figurines side by side. She picked them out of her father's hands and inspected them, not entirely convinced. 

"No."

She stated flatly and Steve laughed behind them, prompting Sam to glance back at him. She shook her head in a moment of finality, and then crossed her arms.

"No, cause, T-wex is--"

She made a grand gesture to signify something large, adding an unnecessary exploding sound,

"And Ticken is-- Is-"

She made a 'bwok-bwok' noise and flapped pretend wings at her side. Steve was leaning over in his chair, an unique look of fondness over his features and his hand covering his mouth,

"Can't argue with that logic."

Sam looked behind him sharply at Steve's input and turned back to his daughter, picking up the two unlikely candidates and holding them next to each other,

"I know, but, they are actually closely related! Look at the way they walk! And how they're built, they're actually a lot alike apart from the major differences."

The toddler wasn't buying her father's claims, still shaking her head firm in her belief that they (The T-Rex and the chicken) were obviously nothing alike. She sighed, looking at her dad in something like pity, before patting him on the head and walking away. He chuckled and then sighed, sitting up on his knees. Steve stood up and walked next to him with a grin,

"Our daughter's a cynic, Steve"

The blond man laughed, coming close enough for Sam to lean on his leg,

"She's three, Sam, I'm sure someday she'll understand your obsession with birds."

He paused and then added with a smirk,

"Plus it could have been worse, she could have believed you and then associated chickens with blood thirsty carnivores for the rest of her childhood. Clint would've loved that."

He winked down at his husband, patting his shoulder,

"Come on, Birdboy, she's had candy, it's going to take both of us to get her to go to sleep tonight."

Sam shook his head but took Steve's hand and let him drag him to his feet, following him out of the room.

"Whatever, Mr. America."


	3. Not the Time or Place for Bird Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Steve take their daughter to explore and learn about the university she's going to and Sam just couldn't resist.

"Mira Wilson?"

The professional looking woman approached the youthful, college bound young woman, who smiled and offered her hand, 

"Uh, yes, that's me."

She said sweetly, her nerves apparent as she shook the older woman's hand. The Adviser looked behind Mira,

"And you must be this young lady's fathers."

Sam and Steve were standing in nice suits right behind their daughter, letting her lead wherever she wanted to go, Steve smiled and held out his hand,

"Proudly. Steve and Sam Wilson, Ma'am."

"Pleasure. I'll show you to one of the lecture halls, follow me."

The woman turned on her heel, clipboard in hand and strode forward in loud heels that echoed across the large halls of the university. Mira, who had been standing in front of her dads slunk back as the woman led them through the building, she hovered close to Sam's side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder,

"I know you're nervous but it's going to be fine."

The young woman didn't look convinced but said confidently,

"I'm not nervous, but it's okay if you are, dad"

She smiled and then walked ahead as the woman ushered them into a room at the end of the hall. Steve chuckled and Sam looked over at him with grin,

"She learned that from you, you know that?"

"Learned what?"

The taller man asked innocently, Sam held open the door and Steve walked past him,

"Sassing and then bailing."

Steve shrugged, guilty as charged, they made their way into a large hall that had about twenty different couples seated in various spots withing the chairs and a thin, gangling man standing at the front, messing with a pile of papers. The woman walked them down the stair to where the man was standing, she turned and faced the two men, Mira standing nervously at her side.

"This is where the parents can discuss any questions and learn a little bit more about this university, also get an idea about the kind of opportunities that are offered here, however, private tours are happening right now if Ms. Wilson would like to explore the campus with an adviser."

The family looked at each other and then nodded simultaneously, the woman glowed and then gesture gleefully to the exit, whenever Mira was ready. She took a deep breath and then gave a quick hug to both Sam and Steve, glancing behind her as the woman led her out of the auditorium. The couple exchanged looks and then made their way to one of the back rows, sitting down and looking forward.

The man talking was actually pretty dull, and they already knew every deep dark secret that this university had to offer. Some of the best spies in the world had picked over twenty universities apart before choosing the one that they were currently at at the moment. Steve leaned over closer to Sam,

"I think I'm more nervous about this than she is."

Sam chuckled,

"I am too, but just think, she's skilled in five types of martial arts and she's smarter than both of us. This school won't know what hit them."

Steve didn't argue, and Sam continued

"And this is just the first college trip, we've got four more kids going in the next--"

He counted in his head,

"Six years, we're going to have to loosen up or we're going to explode."

Steve groaned and Sam put an arm around his shoulders, rubbing lightly. They hadn't been paying much attention to the speaker but as they both went silent, they caught the end of some cheesy analogy from the speaker,

"It's like the age old question; Which came first? The chicken or the egg?"

Sam sat up a little taller and Steve gave him a sharp glance, the shorter man raised his head and his husband shook his head warningly, the speaker called on him,

"Um, sorry sir, but the egg came first so it's not really a question anymore."

The speaker looked taken aback,

"I'm sorry, what?"

Sam sat forward, now having the attention of everyone in the room except for Steve who was rubbing his face, he mumbled over at his husband,

"Samuel Thomas Wilson, I swear to--"

"Well, reptiles were laying eggs long before the chicken even existed and scientists now know that the first chicken egg was laid by something that wasn't exactly a chicken. So, basically the egg came first."

Steve grumbled as his husband's statement sparked a lively debate from the professor and the rest of the parents, one which lasted over twenty minutes past the time that they were supposed to be out of there and during that time, Sam basically schooled everyone on birds.

Afterwards they shuffled out of the lecture hall, the other parents in front and behind them. Sam seemed unusually chipper and as they escaped the hall, Steve's hand resting lightly on Sam's lower back, the taller man sighed,

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Sam threw his hands up with a grin,

"What?!"

They bickered about birds all the way out of the building and then until Mira met up with them outside, a young person with her looking at her particularly fondly and they turned their attention to that recent development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got these goofy little bird facts from: http://www.mspca.org/programs/pet-owner-resources/pet-owner-guides/bird-care-adoption/interesting-facts-trivia.html and http://www.peteducation.com/article.cfm?c=15+1794&aid=179


End file.
